Ghost Love
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Crossover dedicado para augustospiller: Lincoln se ha mudado a Amity Park y es allí donde comenzará a vivir una aventura bastante "fantasmagórica". One-Shot.


**Ghost Love:** **El tan ansiado homenaje para augustospiller, el cual involucra a Danny Phantom con TLH. La historia abarcará a un Lincoln que vive solo, alejado de su familia (no tienen nada que ver con NSL) por todos los problemas vividos en el Pasado, pero conviviendo con cuatro llamativos personajes. ¿Cómo será su vida?. Descúbranlo.**

 **No soy dueño de Danny Phantom ni TLH, éstas pertenecen a sus legítimos dueños y empresas. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **Dedicado para augustospiller.**

* * *

Tiempo, uno necesita aprovecharlo a cada hora, porque de lo contrario, lo perderá y no habrá formar de recuperarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para comprar un auto nuevo, reparar la casa, pagar las cuentas, llevar a tus hijos a la escuela? ¿Cuánto?. Buena pregunta, pero ¿qué pasa cuando ya no estás más en este Planeta?. Hablo de cuando mueres: Fácil, la respuesta es que allí no hay tiempo, éste ha sido detenido, de forma permanente, como un vuelo que tanto ansiabas por tomar, estar demasiado tiempo a la espera y que ahora tuvieras que resignarte a aguardar el próximo, soportando la furia y el deseo de tirar todo a la basura.

En este caso, tenemos a Lincoln Loud, un hijo de 18 años que se mudó de Royal Woods, Michigan a Amity Park, Montana, donde se alejó de su familia, cada quien tomó su camino, pero para sorpresa de muchos, el albino fue el primero en irse, habiendo soportado demasiado tiempo entre burlas, inferioridad, desprecio y sin olvidarse de cierto "incidente", pero a pesar de ello, él seguía viéndose con los suyos. Eran su familia y no los podía rechazar, botar como si no fueran nada.

Su llegada a Amity Park fue bastante extraña, esa ciudad tenía un aire raro que flotaba, era como estar dentro de uno de los capítulos de "ARGGH", aquella serie de caza-fantasmas favorita que miraba junto con su amigo Clyde McBride. Lo primero que hizo fue encontrar un trabajo, aunque fuera en una tienda de cómics, para después conseguirse un departamento y así poder vivir, ya que había terminado la Universidad y se quería dedicar a las historietas. Sin embargo, cuando se hospedó en un edificio, el cual no era para nada desagradable, la primera noche, éste sintió que alguien estaba tocando música muy fuerte con su guitarra, cosa que empezó a buscar al supuesto "responsable" que le perturbaba el sueño, pero no lo encontró, así que se resignó y se fue a dormir, aunque no pudo por mucho tiempo.

* * *

En aquellos momentos, justo cuando el reloj marcó las 3 de la mañana, de vuelta ese sonido, otra vez las cuerdas de una guitarra que comenzaron a fastidiarlo nuevamente, pero cuando abrió los ojos, por un momento creyó estar soñando, ya que ante él vio a una fantasmas rockera adolescente, de cabellos color cian aditivo, está puesto en una cola de caballo llameante. Tiene dos mechones de pelo que enmarcan su rostro que parecen una angulosa "M" y lápiz labial de color púrpura. Su ropa consiste en un collar negro alrededor de su cuello, una remera negra de un solo hombro que deja al descubierto su vientre, un guante largo que cubre la mayor parte de su brazo derecho, y un brazalete negro en su brazo izquierdo. Ella también lleva un par de pantalones de cuero con un cinturón de plata y botas de cráneo.

\- ¡Buenas noches, amigo! ¡¿Un poco de rock?!.- Preguntó aquella chica, como si estuviera en un estadio, haciendo que todo el departamento temblara.

\- ¿Podría, por favor, Señorita, bajar el volumen de su música?. Solo quisiera dormir.- Pidió de forma amable: Grave error.

\- ¿Qué pasa, viejo? ¿Acaso te molesta que me exprese?.- Quiso saber aquella peli cían, quien lo agarró con fuerza y elevó en el aire.

\- ¡No...no...por favor...no me lastime, se lo ruego...tengo trabajo en la mañana!.- Rogó el albino con desesperación.

\- Ember, déjalo, él no te hizo nada.- Pidió otra fantasma, una segunda que entró en escena, ésta tenía cabellos verde, ojos rojos y labial color púrpura. Tiene una bufanda púrpura y una chaqueta (remera) de cuero roja, junto con una falda (al igual que su chaqueta) es roja y de cuero. Debajo de la chaqueta lleva puesto una blusa corta negra sin mangas, tiene un collar (aparentemente de esmeralda) y un anillo. Además de llevar unas medias a cuadros y unas botas de tacón negras.

La rockera debió obedecer, aunque fuera de mala gana, así que soltó al albino, quien cayó sobre su cama y se tapó con las sábanas.

\- _Estoy soñando, sí, estoy soñando, no pueden ser reales, ellas no lo son.-_ Decía con miedo en su voz, cuando justo en ese momento, una luz emergió desde el interior del colchón y allí apareció una tercera más: Una misteriosa genio de largos cabellos negros y vestido celeste clásico del Medio Oriente (Turquía o Arabia) junto con unos brazaletes en sus muñecas.

\- Vaya, no sabía que podía encontrarme a un lindo conejito por aquí.- Sostuvo la muchacha, quien lo agarró al joven y elevó nuevamente en el aire.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AUXILIO!.- Pidió Lincoln ayuda.

\- Tranquilízate, no te vamos a hacer daño, si es que tú no los empiezas.- Le prometió una última fantasma: Pelirroja, muy hermosa, ojos verdes, vestido rojo formal con camisa, corbata, zapatos y lentes negros. Pero cuando mostró su verdadera naturaleza, ésta era de color oscuro, salvo por sus ojos rojos.

\- Dios...creo...creo que me voy a morir.- Sostuvo el muchacho Loud, totalmente abatido.

\- Ah, no, no te vas a morir. Vamos, arriba, amigo.- Pidió Ember, mientras que lo tomaba y le daba ánimos de seguir.

Por un momento, el joven no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba rodeado de esas mujeres fantasmas. Pensó que estaba soñando, que despertaría y sería otro día normal, sin embargo, al final terminó dándose cuenta que no estaba en el Mundo de Morfeo.

\- Ok, ok, me tengo que calmar: Para empezar, ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿y qué hacen en mi departamento?.- Fueron las dos preguntas que lanzó el albino hacia ellas.

\- Tranquilo, para empezar, éste es nuestro, por así decirlo, "Club Privado"; jejeje, tú solo serías el invitado a este sitio.- Respondió la pelirroja.

\- Sí, este es su Club Privado y yo soy John Travolta.- Se burló Lincoln.

\- Jajajaja, amo esa actitud: Llena de vida, la adolescencia en su fase más pura.- Observó la pelirroja nuevamente, mientras que Ember se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Sí y ahora que lo mencionas, Penélope, este conejo tendrá que buscarse otro sitio, a menos de que quieras vivir con nosotras.- Propuso la rockera, tomándole de las mejillas al joven.

\- ¿Y quién dormirá con él?.- Preguntó la Genio.- Creo que seré yo.- Sostuvo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Olvídalo, tú no lo harás!. Seré yo.- Le plantó cara la chica de falda roja hacia la Genio, quien la miró con furia.

\- Mira quién habla: Tú ya estás con Johnny, ¿acaso quieres causarle envidia?.- Redobló su "ofensiva" la segunda fantasma.

\- No, pero prefiero dormir yo a su lado antes de que tú lo hagas o que Penélope le succioné toda la vida.- Protestó Kitty ante ellas.

\- ¡Oigan, todas, paren, ahora!.- Ordenó la pelirroja, poniéndose seria, mientras que las miraba a todas de reojo.- Vean lo que están haciendo, se comportan como niñas caprichosas.- Apuntó y señaló hacia Lincoln, quien estaba temblando del miedo.

Pronto, ellas se fueron acercando hacia él.

\- Oye, lo sentimos, no queríamos asustarte, es solo que esta llegada tuya y demás, nos ha llamado bastante la atención.- Pidió disculpas la peli negra.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Desirée, un gusto en conocerte.- Se presentó la chica.

\- Mi nombre es Kitty, un placer.- Dijo la novia de Johnny hacia el albino.

\- Penélope Spectra.- Estrechó la pelirroja la mano de Lincoln con fuerza.

\- Ember McLain y disculpa por haberte alzado, pero odio todo tipo de autoridad.- Finalizó la rockera, ofreciendo sus disculpas.

\- No hay problema.- Aceptó Lincoln aquellas palabras de las fantasmas, para después ponerse de pie.- Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud, soy de Royal Woods, Michigan.- Se presentó ante ellas.-

\- ¿Y tu familia?.- Preguntó Kitty.

\- Los sigo viendo, pero...ufff; bueno, me independicé hace poco, ya que no tuve unos buenos años, en especial por un asunto que no quiero señalar.- Dijo él, pero por el sueño, el muchacho estaba cayéndose agotado y se tuvo que agarrar de la cama.

\- No te preocupes, nos lo cuentas en la mañana, hoy has tenido un día bastante pesado, así que descanse.- Le dijo Penélope y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Sí, por cierto, bienvenido a Amity Park, espero que nos llevemos bien.- Añadió Ember, para después acostarse al lado del joven albino junto con Penélope, Kitty y Desirée.

\- Claro, ustedes son bastante amables y bastante lindas.- Añadió Lincoln, dando en el blanco.-

\- Creo que esto significará el comienzo de un bello e interesante romance.- Prometió Kitty en esos momentos, mientras que se acostaban al lado del albino cansado, para después quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Iba a ser el comienzo de un romance, esas chicas fantasmas con un Humano, algo que desafiaba a las Leyes del Universo, sin embargo, ¿qué importaba?. Cuando llegara el Amanecer, sería allí donde empezaría la nueva vida de Lincoln Loud en Amity Park junto con las chicas.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Dios, hacía un montón que no trabajaba en un crossover como éstos. Espero que te guste, augustospiller. Nos estamos viendo y buen Miércoles para todos.**


End file.
